Interception
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: When Dimitiri leaves, Rose runs away. When she meets her 3 brothers, Nick, Jeremy, and Josef. When they form a band call Interception. It leads them back to St. Vlads for a party, but for who?
1. Chapter 1

_"Christian!" Liss whispered into Christian's lips, kissing him sweetly._

I knew what was going to happend next so I pulled myself out of her head. "It's so fucking retarded how Liss and Christian get to have a happy, open relashionship. But when it comes to me and Dimitri, we have to hide our love!" I said to myself getting off of my bed, when I heard a knock at my door.

Whoever the were the didn't seem in a good mood, "Stop punching the door, you'll break it!" I said as I opened it to see who came to visit me in the morning. It was Alberta and my mother. "What do you want?" I asked, as I looked at their faces. Alberta looked remorseful, Janine looked the same. "What's going on?" I asked getting anxious. "Rose, it's Guardian Belikov. He left to guard Lady Ozera." and with that they left, leaving me devastated.

I didn't know what to do. "What! I thought he loved me. H-he said he did, and yet he leaves!" I said in a whisper, I walked back to my bed and cried. Only after a few minutes of crying, which by the way felt like hours. I forced myself up for breakfast.

Once I was in the cafeteria, I saw Liss and the guys at our table. "Hey guys!" I said sounding like myself, "Hey Rose, I was wondering how's your training with Guardian Belikov?" Liss asked me being polite, "Good." was what I said before sitting beside Eddie, and Adrian. Out of boredom I began to tap my fingers to a melody of a song I've yet to write.

"Rose! Rose! Rose!" Liss said to me pulling me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Sorry I was thinking about something that's all." I muttered looking around the table, "Oh well you had this glassy look over your eyes...almost as if you were in someone's head besides Liss's." Eddie said. I laughed at that, "Ok well I'm going to go back to my room, so if you need me you know where to look." I said before getting up from the table, and heading to my room.

When I was in my room, I went straight to my desk I had. Grabbing a pen and a tablet of paper on the way.

_I'll begin to let you go  
When the sunlight melts the snow  
Every night I drive away from you  
I see the mountains I have yet to move_

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if you

Wanted me like i wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me

It's hard as hell tonight to sleep  
To close my eyes would be admitting my defeat

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if

Wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me

Are you  
Wanting me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if

You wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you

Wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me.

"Rose!" I heard my name called from behind my door. "Coming," I said before jumping out of my seat to get the door. Once I had the door open I saw Liss and the guys there, waiting for me to open up. "Hey, um come in I guess." I said holding the door open.

Liss went and sat in the chair I was sitting in a few moments back, while Christian and Eddie sat on my bed. "So what do you guys want?" I asked, sitting in the arm chair I was standing by, "Oh nothing, Buffy! We just came to bye to visit." Christian said, smiling. "Oh my God! Rose did you write this?" Liss said holding up the song I just written, "Yeah...why?" I asked taking it from her. "It's beautiful!" she said sitting back down, "Will you sing it for us?" she added. "Sure." I said before I started to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own the songs in this story.**

**Although I wish I did!**

**Review! I love getting reviews from you guys!=P**

**-Morgan**

I started to sing, the song I had just

_I'll begin to let you go  
When the sunlight melts the snow  
Every night I drive away from you  
I see the mountains I have yet to move_

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if you

Wanted me like i wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me

It's hard as hell tonight to sleep  
To close my eyes would be admitting my defeat

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if

Wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me

Are you  
Wanting me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if

You wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you

Wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me.

When I finished, I looked around the room. Liss looked like she was about to jump out of her seat. Christian looked amused because of Liss, and Eddie looked remorseful like Alberta this morning but he also looked happy. I wonder if he knew!

"Oh My God! Rose, that was sooo pretty!" Liss squealed, "Gee thanks. It didn't take long for me to write it." I said putting the paper down, before I looked out of the nearby window. When I looked back behind me I noticed Liss and Christian huddled on the couch, watching tv. I sighed. "You miss him don't you?" Eddie said from beside's me. "You know!" I said, he just laughed at me.

"I've known Rose, I've known since the day he brought you back. And when you sprained your ankle, well it just confirmed that the feeling was mutual." he said resting a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for not telling." I said hugging him, which he returned the hug. When we broke apart, Liss looked even happier, "So that's why you wont go on dates?" Liss asked laughing.

"No Liss, I do love Eddie but like a brother!" I said grabbing an apple from the fridge. Ok I mean really does she have to go and talk about why I wont date? I thought to myself, "Oh sorry I didn't know. It's just that you wont date anyone so I thought Eddie's the reason why." she said with a small smile.

"I forgive you, Liss. You didn't know the reason why and that's why I want to tell you why I wont date! But Eddie knows. And I'm gonna get my mom and Alberta to come here to...the need to know." I said before I grabbed my cell phone.

"Hey Mom can you and Alberta come to my room for a minute I need to talk to you guys." I asked, "Sure we're on our way." Mom said before hanging up. A few minutes later they showed up, "So Rose what do we need to talk about?" Alberta asked, when she walked into my room seeing Liss and the guys. "Ok I'm not going to lie, and I don't want any question's till I'm done." I said before I launched into my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know how to start so I started from the begining. "Ok, well it's about Dim-Guardian Belikov and I. When he brought us back, I thought he was just like everyother Guardian. But he wasn't, and when we started our training, I felt something for him whenever he had his guard down. But the day that Victor took Liss, I did attack Guardian Belikov. Just not in the way you all thought! Victor put a Lust Spell on the necklace he gave me. And he said that the feelings would have to be the same in order for the spell to work." I said, not sure what to expect.

"Well that was...surprising." Mom said, with a remorseful look. "Any questions?" I asked, "One; did you and Belikov..." Christian said, "No we didn't. He figured out what was happening before it got to far! I said getting upset and standing up. I heard a sigh from behind me and I guessed it was Janine and Alberta.

I felt a pair of small hands wrap around me, I looked up to see Liss hugging me. "Rose, was that song about him?" she asked me, as she let go. I nodded my head once, grabbed the paper of the song I wrote, and sat on my bed. "Yeah it is, Liss. But I don't have a name for it." I told her, "Well how about 'Let it go'?" she suggested. "I like it." I said with a smile.

When everyone left I felt empty, like I had no other reason for this life. So I stuffed my duffle bag full of clothes, grabbed some food and left. On my way out I saw Janine and my mom. I walked up to them and gave them all hugs, before they could respond I headed out the door, hearing yells of my name. But not once did I turn around. "Hathaway!" I heard. I looked behind me, and saw Eddie. "Keep her safe for me, Castle or I'll come back just to kick your ass!" I said with a smile, "I promise. She'll miss you." he told me, I sighed. "I know!" I siad before I walked out of the wards and into the world.

I made my way into the city, when I found a cafe there. I sat there for a few minutes until I heard somebody call my name. "Hey I know your Rose Hathaway!" said one of the boys that were infront of me, with two other boys. "Yea I am and you guy's names are?" I asked, "My name is Jeremy, this is Nick and Josef Mazur." Jeremy said.

"Did you say Mazur? As in Abe Mazur?" I asked, "Yea that's our dad." Nick said, "Did he ever happen to mention that you guys had a sister?" I asked again, "Yeah why?" Josef asked me, "I'm your sister." I said, smiling. "Well my day just got better!" Jeremy said, I laughed at that. "Well can you take me to Abe's house? I'm a runaway." I said with a grin. "Sure!" they said in union, I grabbed my duffle and followed the guys.

When we got to Abe's house, I was astonished. "Damn! I could so get used to this!" I said to Jeremy, as he showed me around the house. "Baba! Come here." Nick hollard, to nowhere. A few seconds a guy problly in his mid fifties, came down the stairs. "Well well well, Roza I finally get to meet the famous daughter of Guardian Hathaway!" Abe said with a smile, before he came and hugged me.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Rose I heard you have a mentor, helping you catch up in your classes. What was his name?" Jeremy asked, I sighed. And everyone noticed, "Yea I _had_ a mentor! He left to guard Lady Ozera, and he didn't even bother to say goodbye. His name was Dimitri Belikov." I said looking down at the table, where we sat. "Wait you mean _the_ Dimitri Belikov! That guy's a legend!" Josef said, I laughed. "Trust me when I say; he is a legend! The first training session I had with, well I was covered in bruises." I said with smirk, as a look of shock spread over their faces.

"Rose what did you mean 'He left and didn't even bother to say goodbye'?" Abe asked me. "What I meant was that we had more than a student-teacher relashionship...and before you say anything the feeling was mutual or so I thought!" I said looking out the window. "Alright! Rose got it on with Belikov!" Nick said. I snapped my head at him, "No. I. Did. Not." I said walking away.

When I made it up to my bedroom, which was white with a giant bed! I went and sat down on my bed, grabbing pen and paper ready to write another song.

_[Guys]  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain â€¦away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

[Everyone]  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Guys]  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

[Me]  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[Everyone]  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Instruments]

[Everyone]  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Everyone]  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone [Guys]...away

[Everyone]  
You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore 

When I was finished I headed back downstairs, to find the guys watching tv. "Rose! I'm sorry." Nick said, "It's ok, hey do you guys sing or play any instruments?" I asked them hoping for a yes.

"Yea we sing, Josef and I play guitar and Nick plays drums why?" Jeremy said to me, "Well I just wrote this song...and I need other people to sing with me." I said as I handed them the song. Their eyes scanned over the song, only stopping when the were done. "Let's do it!" Josef said. We made our way out into the garage where they had all of the instruments including a piano, keyboards, clarinets, and flutes.

When the song was over, I said "You know we should form a band called Interception!" I suggested to them with a nod of everyone's head we were know officially known as Interception!_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Two Months Pass~**

When I woke I heard banging on my door. "Rose! Wake up! Rose!" I heard, "God damn shut the fuck up!" I yelled back, but they didn't instead I head the door open. I looked over to see Jeremy smiling like a village idiot. "What are you smiling at?" I asked him, "Oh for one thing Mom's here downstairs." he said, "Really?" I asked getting excited I hadn't seen my mom since I left over two months ago.

When I made my way down the stairs, sure enough I saw my mom there. "Rose!" she said as she drew me into a hug, "I missed you." I told her, "Me too." she agreed. "Hey Rose I was wondering if you and the guy's wanted come do a concert or two for the school." she said, I sighed. "Sure why not?" Nick said.

"Why not? I mean it's not like the guy that I love ran off for someother woman!" I said walking away, and into the garage. Going straight to the piano, I started to play the newest song I wrote called Cut.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

A fragile frame aged  
With misery  
And when our eyes meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afriad  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut 

I knew that they were behind me, "Roza forgive me, we don't have to go if you don't wanna." Jeremy said to me placing a hand on my shoulder in the process. "No it's fine I'll go! Plus it'll give me a chance to see Liss again." I said with a small smile. "Ok so when do we leave?" Josef asked mom, "Tonight!" Janine said. This should be fun!

"Tonight? Is h-he going to be..." I trailed off not sure what to say, "He only calls every once in awhile, but yes he'll be there to guard Tasha." Mom said to me, as she sat next to me. "Has he been there after I left?" I asked getting anxious. "No, he hasn't." she said looking at me sadly, knowing how it felt to lose the love of your life.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks, Mom noticed and so she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Good thing the guys aren't here to see me cry, huh?" I said laughing. "Yea It's rare for Rose Hathaway to cry!" Mom said, laughing along with me. Just in time for Abe to walk back into the living room. "But the thing that bugs me the most, is that he didn't even come to check on me...or say goodbye." I said sighing in time for Dad to come in to say, "Vans all set to leave." Oh shit!


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the passenger seat of the Suv, singing to Halo on the radio. "Rose have you thought of anyother songs?" Nick asked, "No not yet, but I'm thinking." I said reassuringly. Just then I thought of the perfect song to write!

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

I felt gazes on my back, "Stop staring at me!" I said to them, "Fine." Josef mummbled, "We just wanted to see what you wrote!" Nick added, "Sorry, but I wrote a song! It's called My happy ending." I told them, "Good because we here!" Abe said getting out of the Suv.

"Ugh! I so don't wanna have to deal with this right now!" I said stomping my way to the front doors, waiting for the others. "Well...Are you coming or not?" I asked, getting impatient. "Roza! Look behind you." Jeremy said with a smile, "Stop. Calling. Me. Roza!" I said, flipping him off. "K, but really look behind you!" Josef said, starring at something behind me.

"K fine." I said before turning around to see Dimitri and Tasha, holding hands and laughing on the bench that I nearly broke my ankle on. I could feel tears threatening to fall, so I turnt back around. "Is that what you had in mind? Making me feel horrible!" I shouted.

I'm pretty sure Dimitri and Tasha could hear me but I didn't care, "Rose calm down!" this time it was from a voice I'd know anywhere. Adrian. I turnt to see him leaning against a tree, "How come whenever I see you, you're always leaning against something?" I asked him, as he came forward. "That's a good question!" he said not answering. Which made me pout, which cause everyone to laugh.

Adrian walked over to me and of course drapped an arm around my shoulders. "So this is Adrian Ivashkov?" Nick said, to me. "The one and the only." he said with a smirk. "Adrian you're being an ass...like always, but your my paine in the ass!" I said steping out of his arm, "Little Dhampir, I'm hurt!" he said placing a hand over his heart.

"Lord Ivashkov! What are you doing out here without protection?" said a velvet Russian voice, I quickly turnt away hoping Dimitri hadn't seen me. "Sorry Belikov, I was helping these people here. They're the band playing tonight at the dance." he said picking up a guitar case. "Very well then, and who might these people be?" he asked."Interception." I said going to stand in the middle of my brothers, I had my head hung to that my hair covered my face...or so I thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I love to get reviews=P**

**I can't believe I uploaded 3 new chapters in 1 day!=D**

"Rose?" Tasha asked walking up to stand beside Dimitri. I looked up, shifting the hair away from my face. "Hey." I said in a small voice, I'm guessing Jeremy knew I felt uncomfortable so he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, causing me to lie my head in his shoulder.

"Roza are you ready to go practice?" Josef asked me, I looked away from him and saw Dimitri staring at me with sadness in his eyes. "Yeah lets go!" I said grabbing the other guitar case, and headed inside.

(At the dance)

Me and the guys stood at the back of the stage ready for the show, "What songs do you wanna do?" they asked me, "Broken, Let It Go, then My Happy Ending. Oh and the new song I wrote; Undertow!" I told them.

"Alright! Now we've got some good entertainment, tonight! Let's give it up for Incterception!" Alberta said, I wonder if she knew I was part of the band. The crowd went wild. We walked out onto the stage, earning gasps from my friends!

"We're gonna start it off with a song I wrote called Broken!" I said, before Josef and Jeremy started on guitar.

_[Guys]  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

[Everyone]  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Guys]  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

[Me]  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[Everyone]  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Instruments]

[Everyone]  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Everyone]  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone [Guys]...away

[Everyone]  
You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore!

"K now we're going to play Let It Go!" Nick said.

_I'll begin to let you go  
When the sunlight melts the snow  
Every night I drive away from you  
I see the mountains I have yet to move_

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if you

Wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me

It's hard as hell tonight to sleep  
To close my eyes would be admitting my defeat

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if

Wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me

Are you  
Wanting me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you

And you there  
You don't care  
I wonder if

You wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you

Wanted me like I wanted you  
It's a lonely truth  
That I can't change you  
And you sure can't change me.

I looked out into the crowd and noticed Liss smiling but she had a glint of sadness in her eyes. "Enought with the sappy crap Roza!" Jeremy called, earning laughs from the crowd. "Fine with me!" I replied.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

I think Jesse and Ralf may have thought the song was for them, because they were giving me wolf wistles. But hey I mean who could blame them! "Jeremy are you ready for some Undertow?" Nick, Josef and I asked, "Hell yeah!" Jeremy agreed.

_I don't wanna talk now  
I don't wanna hear you scream no more  
Want somebody to save me  
Everything I do feels like its wrong  
All we do is fall down  
even though we try to stay afloat  
I swear its gonna kill me  
even though you think it wont  
So why rock the boat and make waves  
when everything's calm and okay  
So why am I confused if you love me  
I thought this would be smooth sailing_

Cause I don't wanna let you go  
But we're caught in the undertow  
Cause I am losing my control  
But we're caught in the undertow  
Our only prayer is all our own  
but we need air we go alone  
cause I don't wanna let you go  
til we're caught in the undertow

I don't wanna cry every time we try it never fails  
Change the direction wanna be close, set for sail  
My hearts in your hand, don't you go hurt me again  
all we got is one chance and its sink or swim  
So why rock the boat and make waves  
When everything's calm and okay  
why am I confused if you love me  
Thought this would be smooth sailing

And I don't wanna let you go  
But we're caught in the undertow  
And I am losing my control  
But we're caught in the undertow  
Our only prayer is all our own  
but we need air we go alone  
cause I don't wanna let you go  
But we're caught in the undertow

And the waters rising  
And the waters rising  
And the waters rising  
And the waters rising

Cause I don't wanna let you go  
But we're caught in the undertow  
And I'm losing my control  
But we're caught in the undertow  
And I don't wanna let you go  
But we're caught in the undertow  
And I'm losing my control  
But we're caught in the undertow

Our only prayer is on our own  
We both need air we go alone  
Our only prayer is on our own  
We both need air we go alone

Cause I don't wanna let you go  
I don't wanna let you go  
Cause we're caught in the undertow.

When the song was over, we hoped off the stage going straight to Liss and the guys. "Rose!" Liss said over the music now playing. "Hey! I missed you guys." I told her, getting a hug from Eddie and Christian. "We missed you, too Buffy!" Christian said with a smirk.

"Oh Liss this is, Jeremy, Josef, and Nick Mazur! They're my brothers." I told her, earning a smile on her lips. "Oh and we're not the only ones who missed you!" Liss said nudging me in the arm to look over at Dimitir.

"Yeah I bet he missed me, he and Tasha were holding hands and laughing earlier!" I said, just as one of my favorite songs came on. Little House by The Fray.

_She doesn't look, she doesn't see  
Opens up for nobody  
Figures out, she figures out  
Narrow line, she can't decide  
Everything short of suicide  
Never hurts, nearly works_

Something is scratching it's way out  
Something you want to forget about

A part of you that'll never show  
You're the only one that'll ever know  
Take it back when it all began  
Take your time, would you understand  
What it's all about  
What it's all about

Something is scratching it's way out  
Something you want to forget about  
No one expects you to get up  
All on your own with no one around!

Me and Liss sang as we walked over to where Janine was with Alberta, Dimitri and Tasha. "Rose!" Alberta said as she drew me into a hug, "Hey! I never thought I'd say this; I'm glad to be back!" I said as the guys went back upstage and sang Undertow again.

"What's this song called?" Tasha asked me, "It's called Undertow...I wrote it!" I told her. "I don't wanna cry every time we try it never fails. Change the direction wanna be close, set for sail. My hearts in your hand, don't you go hurt me again all we got is one chance and its sink or swim. So why rock the boat and make waves. When everything's calm and okay, why am I confused if you love me. Thought this would be smooth sailing!" I sang my part, at the right time.

"Rose I never knew you could sing!" Dimitri spoke, "Well there's alot of things you don't know about me!" I said to him, walking away.

**Remember to review! The songs I use in the story are, Broken-Seether&Amy Lee.**

**Let It Go-Fauxliage, Cut-Plumb, My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne.**

**Little House-The Fray, and Undertow-Timbaland Ft. The Fray.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Rose I didn't know you could sing!" Dimitri spoke, "Yea well there's alot of things you don't know about me!" I said back, before walking away and into the crowd!_

"Rose!" I heard my mother shout at me, I turnt to her. "Yeah?" I asked, "Come with me!" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the party. When we outside she asked, "Rose! How many Strigoi did you kill while you were away?"

"W-why?" I asked her, remembering what Nathan, the Strigoi leader did to my child. "Because we got a call from Sydney an Alchemist that you worked with...she said that you killed over 150!" Alberta said coming from nowhere. "Yea I-I killed about that much..." I said racking my brain trying the figure out how many I killed.

"And well we thought it'd be best if you got your _molnija _marks, _and_ you promise mark!" they said together. "What!" I yelled, "Yup so if you want those-" before Alberta could finish I was already down the hall and at Headmisstress Kirova's office. A few moments later here came alberta and Janine, out of breath. I guess running laps did some good for me.

"Hey what took you so long?" I asked them, with a sly smile platered on my lips. "Damn...Guardian Belikov for making you run all those laps." Alberta said inbetween breathes. "Yeah well blame him that reason not me." I said sighing, before I walked into the Queen Bitches office.

After we were finished with the marking which took over and hour. And man was my neck stiff! "Well that's the last time I kill over 100 Strigoi!" I said walking back to my bedroom, along the way I passed a group of Moroi girls, whispering. I knew it was about me, because I had a bandage on my neck, holding a big secret. A secret that wasn't mine to tell.

**~Next Morning~**

_Beep...beep...beep.._

Before the clock could make another _beep_ I chucked it accrossed the room, hearing a smach I smiled to myself. But then I heard a knock at my door, "Coming." I said groggily, and there stood Jesse and Ralf with a crowd of people. "Admit it!" Jesse said, looking at me. "Admit what?" I asked him, "Admit that you were a blood whore to the Strigoi!" Jesse shouted, "What!" I yelled, causing some people to flinch. "Oh Rose I always knew you were a fiesty little Bi-" I cut him off before he could finish the sentence by jumping on him and well lets just say I kinda sorta pounded his face in!

Before I knew it Jesse was begging me to stop, "I'll stop! Only if you quit being such an asshole!" I said picking him up by the front of his shirt, then throwing him to the floor. "Oh and by the way, the reason I have this bandage is because I killed over 150 Strigoi while, your little asses stayed here safe!" I said walking away, but before I was gone I noticed Dimitri, Alberta, Stan, and my mother all watching what happened. "Oops!" I said walking up to them with a smile.

"Yeah hey what the hell happened back there?" Dimitri asked, "Huh? Well it looks like I just beat the living shit right out of a Moroi who called me a liar, a bitch and a Blood Whore!" I said getting pissed off. And clearly it pissed the others off too, cause the were looking furious.

I walked them off by going to the cafeteria where of course was Liss eating breakfast. "Rose! I still can't believe your back...and with your brothers!" she added, "Yeah well me neither." I mummbled while pulling up my hair into a messy bun, exposing my neck. "Wow!" I heard Eddie say from behind, and me being Rose Hathaway, I just had to have the last word.

"What you never seen the backside this close before of a girl, Eddie?" I said laughing as he blushed. "No," he murmered under his breath. "Hey Rose was umm Jeremy that one guy we met when we ran away?" Liss asked sitting in front of me, "Yup...why?" I asked getting anxious. _'Well we kinda dated! And I still kinda sorta have feelings for him...I mean Jeremy...and don't get me wrong I love Christian, too. But I dunno Jeremy was my first love!'_

"I- wait! What?" I _almost _shouted, ok well _almost _isn't the right word. "Rose! Calm down!" Liss said shushing me, "How can I calm down when _you_ just told me _you still like my brother_!" I said whispering the last part, looking around for anyone who might hear. "I dunno!" she said laughing a little. "Liss this is so _not _the time to laugh!" I said staring at her, trying to hold back my smile.

Liss looked back behind me and nodded, _'Rose...Dimitri wants to talk to you!' _she thought to me, I looked behind me quickly seeing Dimitri peerched up against the doorway...with Tasha holding his arm! "If I'm not back in 10 minutes get help!" I said eyeing the room, seeing if anyone heard me. "Rose they can't beat you, you know that." Liss said, "I know I mean help for them!" I said walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

When I reached Dimitri and Tasha I asked, "So...what do you need?" and in return I got, "Rose, I'm pregnant! And I want you to be the God-Mother!" Tasha said happy. What! "Really? Well I wish you the best of luck! If you don't mind me asking, but who is the father?" I asked hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Oh why it's Dimitri of course!" Tasha said kissing Dimitri on the cheek, before leaving! "Hmm, well I _really _hope you have a _great _life with her!" I said, just in time for Jeremy, and Nick to find me. "Hey Roza!" they greeted, I looked at Dimitri seeing a flash of pain to come accrossed his face. "Hey" I said softly, "guys this is Dimitri _Belikov!_" I said, pissed off.

We left and went to my room and I had the most perfect song!

I'm so confused, I must be losing it, this cant be right  
I never knew that you could choose to love someone then change your mind  
So I just wonder why and was it something I said  
You tell me once, you tell me twice, you tell me three times more  
Tell me everything I want to hear and nothing more

Cause you know I am on your side no matter what you do  
With every consequence it's your defense on why its mine  
And I could take it if I knew just why I waste my time with you  
So I just have to find out

Was it something I said to you?  
Was it something we can't work through?  
Was it something I made you do?  
Or was that something you?

So let me ask you I just have to now that you're not mine  
Do you feel free, have what you need or do you still feel scared inside  
Cause I am on the line and don't know what to do  
No you know I am on the line so

Was it something I said to you?  
Was it something we can't work through?  
Was it something I made you do?  
Or was that something you?

Sometimes I'm bold and brash; and sometimes I'm prone to crash  
Sometimes I say too much; and sometimes it's not enough  
But I'll never hold you back from something you want so bad  
Just tell me so I'm not sad, was it something I said?

Something I said to you?  
Was it something we can't work through?  
Was it something I made you do?  
Or was it something I said to you?

"Hey Little Dhampir! Make a new song for me huh?"

Adrian said leaning against my doorframe. "Sure, Adrian think what you want!" I said giggling, "Hey did you hear that Belikov and Ozera are expecting?" he asked, once he sat down next to me. I scoffed. "Please! Don't remind me." I mummbled, looking down.

"Adrian?" I asked, "Yeah?" he said getting up to leave. "Could you I dunno...keep a look out for Dimitri and Tasha?" I asked him, "Sure, Rose." he said giving me a sad nod, and with that he left. As soon as he left I was pulled into Lissa's head!

Lissa's Pov

"You know...you've changed Liss!" Jeremy said as we walked down to my room, where Christian was waiting. "I know." I said bluntly, I _still _couldn't believe that Jeremy of all people were back in my life. "Jeremy...can I ask you something?" I asked, "You just did! But yeah ask away, Princess." he said grinning. "Well here it goes! I still _kinda _like you!" I said in a whisper. He looked at me with shock. "Liss I..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I know, I know! I haven't updated in like FOREVER! **

**Sorry about that, I just had a bunch of crap to take care of!**

**And so finally I was able to write more=)**

**Anyway hope you like this UD**

**Review, they help me!**

**-Morgan  
**

Lissa's Pov

"Liss I...I'm sorry but I can't do this...When we met, when you and Rose ran away I just knew that something... or someone already had your heart. But you provoked me with your beauty! Damn it Lissa your so beautiful it kills me inside...But I can't!" Jeremy told me suddenly stopping.

"Jeremy, what I meant is I do like..." I looked down at my feet, feeling Jeremy tilt my head so that I was looking up at him again. "Go on, Liss." he told me, I sighed. "I do like you, I love you but not in that way! Trust me when I say that, but my heart belongs to Christian. And if anything ever happened between the two of us I'd come back to you...I always will!" I whispered that last part hoping he wouldn't hear.

Rose's Pov

I pulled out of her head, hearing someone knocking on my door. I got up from my bed, answering the door, to reveal Dimitri! I looked up at him, giving him my best I-wanna-kill-you-right-now death glare. He cleared his throat, "May I come in?" he asked, I stepped aside allowing him inside. He stepped in slowly, but surely. "What do _you_ need?" I asked, sitting back down on my bed.

He sighed, coming to stand in front of me. "Rose we need to talk." he told me offering his hand to hold, I didn't take it. He sat down next to me, "What do we gotta talk about _this _time! I mean it's not like now you're going to say good-bye...I mean damn it Guardian Belikov you left me! How do you think I felt? I trusted you! And look at what you did." I yelled looking down as a tear fell, knowing my mother was outside listening in on our conversation.

"Rose I-" he started, "Save your shit, Belikov. Get out!" I yelled again, making sure my mom could hear, which I know she can. He stood up, taking my hand. I yanked it away, "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." I whispered, just as Janine came in. "Guardian Belikov, please leave." she said, "But I-" he said again, "Leave, Guardian Belikov!" came a new voice, I looked behind me seeing Alberta.

I looked back at Dimitri, he looked miserable! Serves him right. "K, I'll leave, but Rose I'm sorry...I truly am!" He told me walking out of my dorm, I heard the door shut. And that's when all of the tears exploded from me, again! I sank to the floor, not caring who saw me.

Lissa's Pov

"So Liss, whatchya wanna do?" Christian asked me, wrapping an arm around me. I told him what happened between me and Jeremy, and surprisingly he's OK with it! "I don't-" all of a sudden I felt an unbearable pain in my head, then I wasn't in my body anymore! I was on the floor, crying. "Rose, come on...Get up now, OK?" I- or well Rose kept shaking her head 'no'. '_What happened?'_ I thought, I saw Rose's head snap up. '_Dimitri came by_' I heard Rose think back to me!

I was pulled out of her head, by Christian shaking me. "Liss! Gosh you scared me. What the hell, happened?" he asked, I looked up at him, "I was in Rose's head...She needs me." I told him, taking his hand. He kissed me on the cheek, "K, go to her. When your done come by my room." he said to me, giving me a short hug, then walking away. I ran all the way to Rose's passing Dimitri and Tasha along the way.

"Oh, Lissa. I have a question, will you be the baby's grandmother?" Tasha asked me, I always loved Tasha. But what her and Dimitri did was terrible for me and Rose! I sighed, "I'm sorry Tasha, I'd love too but I can't. Sorry!" I said walking away.

Rose's Pov

"Rose? I know you're in there, please open up!" I heard Liss call, I looked up to Nick, "Can you..." I started, he just shook his head answering my unspoken question. He got up and let her in, she ran to me. "Rose! I'm so sorry, that had to happen." she said hugging me, as I layed my head on her shoulder crying again. "Shh! It's OK, everything will be OK. You'll see!" she said to me.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but all I know is that Adrian came and visited me. Because I woke up in my dream in beautiful garden with many roses, "Really Adrian, roses?" I said smiling. Adrian appeared from behind a rose bush, picking off one of the flowers. He walked toward me, silently taking off all of the thorns. "Rose...It's great to see you smile again." he said giving me a small smile.

I looked up at him, seeing him sober made me happy knowing he can be a great man. Eventually he reached me and placed the rose behind my ear. "Adrian." I whispered to him. "Yes?" he asked in return, "I can always talk to you right?" I whispered, tearing up a little bit. He sighed, pulling me to him, and wrapping me in a hug.

"Rose shh...You'll get through this one way or another. And I'll be there for you every step of the way...And I mean it!" he whispered to me, tilting my chin up that I was looking at him. "OK, Rose you're about to wake do you want me to come to your room?" he asked me, with sad eyes. I just started to cry all over again, the pain getting worse. But having Adrian here with me, helping, caring for me made me realize that I do _love_ him, to some extent. And one day maybe that extent may be broken!

I woke with a gentle knock on my door. "Coming." I said, looking in the mirror as I passed seeing, red puffy eyes, stuffy nose, and messed up hair. I took a brush through the jungle that I call hair, then answered the door. "Adrian!" I _almost_ yelled, hugging him. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. "Rose, you know that _they_ are right around the corner. Just thought I'd tell you." Adrian said pulling away, I had a great plan, slowly I let a mischievous smile grow. Oh this is gonna be great!

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, stepping closer "I have a plan, but you have to be swift! OK here's what were gonna do; You're gonna go around the corner, when you see Tasha and Belikov walk to my room. They'll probably talk to you on the way and that's goods, then I'll answer the door, but _make sure they're watching_! Then from there follow my lead, OK?" I said in a rush. He smiled, "Yes ma'am!" he said before running off.

I ran over to my closet and put on a pair of short shorts and a gray vintage shirt with a panda on it, that Lissa got me a few years back. I threw them on and pulled my hair up into a messy bun, just in time for Adrian to knock on my door. I smiled to myself, opening the door. Adrian opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it looking over me. "Well little dhampir, I see you you're eager for my appearance!." he said laughing, as he hugged me!

I sighed, letting my nose brush against his neck. Hearing him gasp, made me smile. "They're coming now. Rose...please don't." he said, breathless, I smiled bigger. "Why not? I know you wanna!" I whispered against his neck, placing a light kiss there. _ 'What the hell was that? You know I never thought I'd be doing this out in public with Adrian! Hell I mean he is good looking but what if something did happen between us?' _I thought to myself.

"Rose?" Adrian pulled me out of my thoughts, I pulled back, "Yeah?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Kiss me" he whispered. I did!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/U: The Songs used in this chapter**

**Are by Framing Hanley- AMAZING band I think xD**

**Anyway Heads up:**

**From here and most likely on out**

**There will be a OC in this chapter and so forth **

**If you all like the idea of him  
**

**A/U: I gave y'all a hint! =D  
**

_Recently _

_'Rose?" Adrian asked, "Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kiss me." he whispered. I did._

The kiss, well...DAMN! I never thought, I'd be kissing Adrian Ivashkov, but hey who could blame me? Adrian's...Different, and I liked it. Just not enough to date him! I knew Dimitri and Tasha were still walking toward our direction, but I pushed them to the back of my mind. Adrian's hands went from my waist, to my hair, pulling it out of the messy hairdo I had earlier. I'm sure- Actually I _know_ Adrian would've liked to go longer, but we interrupted.

We pulled back, seeing Dimitri with a hell of a glare plastered on his face, and Tasha holding her, well what's the word...Hmm? Abomination child, perhaps! _Haha, that's great!_ I thought, "Ya need something? We're kind busy here." Adrian asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Yes, Lord Ivashkov, I need to speak with Ms. Hathaway." _Ha! More like "Yes, Ivashkov, I need to speak to her about you! So yeah." I'm his loss._ I groaned, "And before you ask, yes you do, Rose." Dimitri continued.

"Fine!" I said, frowning, then I turn to Adrian, "And I'll see _you_ later!" I said, standing on my tip toes, kissing him lightly on the lips just to make Dimitri madder than what he is now. "Bye, Lil damphire." he said smiling down at me. "Bye." I looked over to Dimitri, "Let's go. I aint got all day for you." I told him, giving him a hardcore glare. He looked away, and started walking off!

"Score 1 for Hathaway, none for Belikov!" I whispered to myself, smiling. Dimitri looked back, "Did you say something?" he stopped, "Nope, nothing." I said catching up to him, and stopping as well. His eyes narrowed, "Well, anyway, what's with you and Ivashkov? Hmm are you _his_ now, are you guys dating?" he asked, getting angry. It was like his anger radiated off of him, and into me like Lissa's darkness. "What the hell, does it have to do with you Dimitri! It's. My. Fucking. Life. SO GET OVER IT!" I screeched at him, running off into my room.

I was frantic, well beyond frantic actually. I was pissed, and sad! My eyes scanned over my room, looking for a way to let out my anger, and finally I found it. Scissors! Slowly, I walked over to the two conjoined blades. Picking them up, I ran my index finger over, roughly but not enough to cut me...Not yet anyway.

I walked into my bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. Sliding down the door, I pulled out my iPod, hitting resume, 'You Stupid Girl' by Framing Hanley on full blast. I restarted it, letting the words sink into my.

I picked up the scissors, lightly pressing it into my skin, and then fast so I wouldn't feel the sting, I slit my wrist. I looked down, watching as the bloody tear drops slid off onto the floor! I slit, and cut over and over, more and more I went, until I rested my head against the bathroom, door. Not even realizing I was crying out my eyes. I closed them, tightly, letting tears fall, free. I felt emotionless at that moment, like nothing could ever break me in two, because it wouldn't matter.

I stood up, and went over to the sink and washed off the scissors and stuck them in my bathroom, cabinet! I silently wash off all the excess blood, as 'Lollipop' by Framing Hanley came on. After I cleaned out the cuts, I fished out my makeup bag, getting out my concealer, I rubbed some over the cuts, making sure they were fully covered. I looked into the mirror, seeing my reflection, I cringed!

I looked like a raccoon, no joke! I smiled, to myself as and idea came into my mind. "If I'm gonna cut, then I should have a new look to go with it!" I said to myself. I pulled out of hairspray, and teasing comb, all ready for action!

I looked at myself in the mirror, "Damn! I look good!" I said aloud, hearing banging on my bedroom door, "It's open!" I hollard, back. Walking out of the bathroom and into my room, I saw my bro's standing there! "Hey, bro's. What's up?" I asked walking up to them, their mouths were wide open in awe. Then smiles, came. BIG smiles! "What the hell happened to you?" Nick asked, looking my up and down, at my black converse, black skinny jeans, and my white zebra stripe hoodie.

"Oh well I came to a conclusion earlier, and well I thought it was time for a change! Wanna join me?" I asked, they all nodded their heads together. "Well then it's a good damn thing you all have black hair...And you're all wearing...grey, white, and black?" I asked laughing. They looked down, at themselves, then to each other and laughed off their asses!

"Well, Rose. Then show us the way into your amazingly awesome new look!" Jeremy said, walking up to me and hugging me tightly. I smiled, "OK, but there may be _alot_ of changes!" I told them, walking into the bathroom and getting out my hair cutting scissors, yes I have more than one pair of scissors! "Who's first?" I said snipping the scissors. After all of the guys were done we were all in my bathroom, taking a picture of our new looks.

We were all sitting on my bed when Josef spoke. "Well, Rosie, I'd say we can officially call ourselves, a band now!" Josef said, laughing at the picture. "Yeah I know! I'm so happy, now." _Shit!_ Nick looked at me, "Happy, now? Rose why weren't you happy earlier?" he asked, grabbing my left wrist with the cuts. His fingers brushed, the concealer, smudging some of it off. He looked down, "Rose..." he started, but I jerked my arm away. "It's nothing! Just leave it alone OK?"

Jeremy stood up, "Rose that's sure as hell aint nothing' now what the fuck was that?" he yelled, I couldn't look him in the eye. "It's. Nothing!" I yelled back, looking up at him, "Just leave me alone, OK? It's none of you're business!" I yelled again, before walking into the bathroom, grabbing my cutting scissors, I walked back out into my room.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked, standing in front of me. "My iPod, can I go now?" I asked, pulling out my iPod, "Not that, _that_!" he asked, pulling out the scissors! _For shit's sake! Can I not have my privacy!_ I thought, "Why. Do. You. Have. These!" all three of them hollard at me. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran.

I ran as far as I could, but what they didn't know is that I had a smaller razor blade, tucked away in my jean pocket! I looked around to where I am. "I'm outside?" I asked myself, looking around I knew where I was. I was outside the gym! "Where can I go?" I whispered, looking for somewhere.

Having no luck, I walked out onto the circle where I saw Dimitri, coaching the other novices. "Fuck my life! Gosh dammit!" I whispered/yelled, aloud. causing Dimitri to look over to me, thankfully he was far away enough that he couldn't recognize my facial features. I saw Eddie, look over in my direction, and he stopped and stared! I giggled at his face, mouth wide open, eyes bugged out.

"Castle! Run!" Dimitri yelled at him, like he used too, to me! I turned and walked straight into a hard chest, I looked up "Oh my God I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was wa-" I was cut short, by a laugh. "Hey it's no problem, I'm Daniel McCoy. And you are?" he asked, shaking my hand, I noticed he was probably a foot taller than me. He was totally a dhampir, even built like one. But he was deathly pale, like a strigoi! I looked into his eyes, they were dark blue...and red specks?

"Ah...I- Wanna come back to my room, so we can uh...get to know each other?" WOW that was very awkward, Daniel smiled down to me, "Sure." he said, taking my hand, "Oh, sorry! My name's Rose Hathaway." I said smiling up to him "Rose...I like it, it fit's your look. Mostly because you're just as beautiful as a rose. This OK?" he asked, taking a hold of my hand. I nodded, oddly enough I felt weird with his skin on mine...like he _was_ part of the thing I live for to kill!


End file.
